Talk:Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel
Class speculation We've seen Athena's special, though not all of it (there are two other trees with potential game changer final skills). My thoughs are as follows: *Athena - We have already seen that she has a damage absorbing shield that can return the damage absorbed in one shot. I'm thinking maybe one of her final tier skills will allow it to bounce around hitting multiple enemies (reduced damage perhaps)? *Nisha - I'm betting on a Gun related ability. Perhaps rapid fire + increased clip size during special? /wild guess ::: Seeing her image as a dual wielder of pistols. It might be level scaled pistols (with skills for them) with the sort of effect I mentioned above? *Wilhelm - I'm expecting some sort of Melee boost. He may not be a massive in this game, but he's (probably) still a cyborg of sorts. *Fragtrap - Explosive related? Maybe some sort of explosive deployment (like built-in missile launcher)? Well, they are planning to reveal more at an upcoming event, so maybe we'll find out what at least one character's special is then. Kage No Shi (talk) 17:34, April 10, 2014 (UTC) I believe in the initial rumor post posted on Monday, they said that Wilhelm's special had to do with his shoulder turret. The announcement video with pictures of each character (Can we call them Vault Hunters?) did show Wilhelm with a shoulder turret, so it's definitely a possibility. InfinitysCross (talk) 19:28, April 11, 2014 (UTC) : Makes sense. Well, we'll probably find out soon enough eh? Kage No Shi (talk) 14:06, April 12, 2014 (UTC) full price? deved by 2k aus as a filler? why is this full AAA price? might be the first Borderlands game i dont buy on or before release. unless there is a sale. admitted that gearbox gets revenue for the use of name but when GBX is looking build revenue for current projects they usually release something they have contracted for themselves. see CNRR for DNF. DNFdlc for . . . borderlands 2 season pass for ACM. does the game have full AAA content to support the AAA price? id be very disappointed in myself for buying half (or less) a game for full price. see diamond loot chest (no content included, only unlocks for cosmetic and 1 (ONE) orange gun per (trading) card). 20:53, April 10, 2014 (UTC) : They've already said that it will be longer than BL1. Gameplay looks like BL2, but with more features. 4 playable characters, etc. So really, it seems very promising. The cheapest I see this being on release is $50 (NA), due to it releasing on older generation consoles + PC. Kage No Shi (talk) 13:47, April 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I have never bought a game on release but they have claptrap! so I must really think about it. 15:46, April 11, 2014 (UTC) randy says its a full game so ill buy the damned thing. as long as i dont get the same level of (un)fulfillment as DNF. ive only seen the amazon listing, 59.99 last i looked, KNS so you might want to link that for frugality reasons. !fingers crossed! 20:45, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Official name of game? Should the page be left as is, or should it be "Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel!" with an exclamation (!) mark? I feel it'd be worth noting, as punctuation hasn't been included previously in a title. That's why I think we should change it. Anybody want to weigh in? InfinitysCross (talk) 04:12, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :amazon catalog lists it w/o the ! so probly best wait & see. 05:33, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :Confirmed here. Just reposting my reason to change the name on the talk page, for good measure. InfinitysCross (talk) 22:15, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ::At this time it is still predominantly being listed without the exclamation mark, even on official sites. -- WarBlade (talk) 03:43, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Pretty sure somebody from Gearbox answering that question explicitely takes priority over the listings. InfinitysCross (talk) 18:17, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Should we at least have a poll? Retailer listings made by the retailer shouldn't take priority to confirmation made by the devs. InfinitysCross (talk) 20:42, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :::By "official sites" I was referring to Gearbox. Until they switch to primarily using punctuation with the title, we should stick with using the dominant form. -- WarBlade (talk) 05:26, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Class guesses Ok, let me guess the classes Athena is probably going to be an assassin like Zer0 Wilhelm (I cant believe they made my favourite character playable for a future Borderlands game) is probably going to be like Brick or Salvador (maybe he can construct Hyperion bots?) Claptrap is probably going to be some kind of grenadier. Nisha, maybe a Gunslinger? maybe she can gunzerk? They seem to be reusing the BL2 hud at least, but with some strange bar under the HP one I keep forgetting the signatureThe King of Spiders (talk) 16:02, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :gladiator, enforcer, lawbringer and fragtrap implies new skills and trees. if they reuse skill and skill tree assets its more of a total conversion than a new game. i think the extra bar is O2. 16:29, May 22, 2014 (UTC) They should add back S&S and Atlas guns if there arent going to be Torgue guns and Vladof guns (Also, I suggest that the "elemental damages" are Cryo, Corrosion, Fire, Shock, and Slag, and "physical damages" being the normal damage type, the Explosive damage, and a new one I thought called "Bouncy", you can figure out what it is, the bullets arc and rebound, some dont arc, some have more bounces, different variations, etc, etc)The King of Spiders (talk) 01:07, May 23, 2014 (UTC) DLC Characters??????? Hay I was wondering if there would be any DLC characters for this game and if so would they be based on previous enemies of some kind of iconic status amonst Handsome Jack's army or would they just create some new characters to play as (seeing as in BL2 Athena is'nt in it but in TPS she works for Jack) just wondering. what u guys think. 23:21, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :i think there will be a mandatory tiny tina whether or not anyone wants her. 23:35, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :Depends on how well the game sells. They're using it more to bridge the gap even further between BL1/2, I can see how they wouldn't want to start supporting it if it gets negative reviews for being "Filler" or whatever. If they do bring it to next-gen consoles like they wanted to, then most likely there will be some DLC. As of now, its unconfirmed. Plus what characters could there even be? There are like, no other prominent human characters (Or otherwise as popular non-humans, such as Claptrap) in the series that would ally themselves with Handsome Jack, and I doubt they'd just retcon a character in for that purpose. InfinitysCross (talk) 00:46, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :On another note, what's the deal with all the exclamation points? Do you really need that many? InfinitysCross (talk) 02:07, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :Well the only reason I put up this question is because HearBox and Austalia have already confirmed that there WILL be DLC as they have "gained a sertent standerd in Borderlands DLC" so I was thinking there could be possible DC characters, but I do see you're point. :P.s in answer to you're question no there was no reason for all the question marks i just did it because.......I dunno, just cos. As far as im aware theres no rule against it so im not hurting anyone. : 10:40, July 14, 2014 (UTC) There is talk amongst gearbox and 2k Australia to make handsome jack's body double a DLC character. Just thought I'd share that. 17:16, September 8, 2014 (UTC) So I did a giant update to the BL:TPS wiki use the information found in the achievments and the official Gearbox forums. So one of the things i put here is the Grinder, which is used to make items, or legendary items. How do you guys think it works? The Greasy Broccoli (talk) 16:59, September 17, 2014 (UTC) A new Laser Manufacturer? Okay, I've been following the news feed on this game, so far seen there are 4 Manufacturers that make Laser Weapons, We've seen Dahl, Hyperion, Tediore and Maliwan. There are also 4 Barrels that each of the Manufacturer's make, each changing how the guns act We've also seen the new Manufacturer's Body types - Hyperion have Sleek and Smooth bodies with extra plating on multiple parts with a battery popping out for reloads - Maliwan have purely sleek bodies with a cylinder shaped battery that pops out for reloads - Dahl have Edged Square-like builds that are slightly blocky, with a Square battery that flicks straight out of the side of the gun very close to the left side grip - Tediore have very blocky guns that are just thrown as normal, they're practically the same as their shotguns But, here's the part why I made this entire bit, in a very recent IGN video on the Pre-Sequel titled "Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel - Four-Player Co-Op: Wherefore Art Thou?" Has very odd looking Laser weapon on the Thumbnail for the video, it's a Laser Weapon unlike any of the other lasers we know of. It's a wierd laser, it has an odd Body with a Big Rectangular Battery smack in the middle of the gun, it may sound like the Dahl or Maliwan Body I listed above but after seeing the other lasers, this seems nothing like other ones. I really do think it's another Manufacturer's making Laser Weapons, My money's on SCAV making new Laser weapons if I'm wrong then it's at least a Uniqgue laser. Sorry for the big post, but I just want to see if anyone else can dig up info on it EDIT: So with a small guide from the internet I turned the Thumbnail into a Picture: http://i.ytimg.com/vi/p5iBw2Z7BAo/maxresdefault.jpg Yeht-C (talk) 09:04, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Release Date? I'm currently a bit confused about the exact release date of this game. On this article it claims the 17th of October, on the official website for the game it claims the 14th, while on the website for my local EB Games, it claims the 16th. Anyone know more? Btw I live in New Zealand, just so you have a clue of my location in case of regional differences.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 11:29, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :Pretty sure the 14th is for the U.S. only, and 17th worldwide. InfinitysCross (talk) 18:24, October 10, 2014 (UTC) ::...and the 16th for Australasia. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:11, October 10, 2014 (UTC) The Pre-Sequel on the Wiki This is a *full* Borderlands game, and it seems as though it's getting the least representation on the wiki; I know it's new, but the primary portal to the game is hidden in an "Other" menu, and it's absent from the home page. And who knows how big Tales from the Borderlands will be... Just seems like these games shouldn't be tucked away in "Other"; call 'em out. Borderlands is an amazing franchise, and its newest material is buried. BrazenlyGeek (talk) 05:14, October 18, 2014 (UTC) I think that's due to the fact that you can only have like, 5 tabs on the Bar. I'm sure it'll be moved around and tweaked for the future, with a more general "Games" tab. InfinitysCross (talk) 05:18, October 18, 2014 (UTC) As InfinitysCross says, we have a technical limitation. In recent weeks I have been tinkering with a revised version of the top menu here. Please note that in order to give the Pre-Sequel equal priority, we are now at the point (because of technical constraints) where the entire menu needs to be rebuilt, so please just bear with it while I address other pressing issues, and people demanding my time. -- WarBlade (talk) 09:35, October 18, 2014 (UTC) It's looking great, guys! BrazenlyGeek (talk) 21:48, October 19, 2014 (UTC) The alien In regards to the mystery alien that is seen in the beginning and ending, how are we going to refer to it? I don't believe there's any official confirmation that it's an Eridian (however likely it is). Maetch (talk) 03:14, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Turret Pages? Looking through the TPS pages to see what's missing, I noticed that there are a few turret-related pages missing. On the main page under common enemies there's Laser Turrets, while over on the Lost Legion page under "Machines" are the SAM and Field turrets. Finally, on the Scav page under "Machines" are the Scav equivalents. Other than the type of armament, however, these are all basically the same appearance and strategy. Is it worth simply creating a single page for all the fixed (permament) turrets, then simply list the variant names and armaments there? It seems redundant to have four separate pages to describe the same thing... Alkymical Gamer (talk) 17:34, April 22, 2016 (UTC) : I think that's a great idea. It's not like you really need different strategies for the different types of turrets. I say go ahead and make one catch-all page with any noticeable differences noted.--Gulfwulf (talk) 05:09, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :: OK, made a start. It needs one of those info box things and a picture of at least one turret - any chance you could grab one? Also, any idea who to make the redirects from the Scav and Lost Legion pages? :: Alkymical Gamer (talk) 15:06, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::: I'll see if I can find one. If not, I'll take one from in-game.--Gulfwulf (talk) 16:37, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Instruction manual I got of Amazon tps preorder and found 1 thing it has a hold B (xbox360) for the slam and tap B to descend to the ground lightly (something like that I don't have it with me right now) but when I would tap B it would slam holding B would slam. I think that may have been removed after the manula